Over a quarter of the households in the United States are either unbanked or underbanked, i.e., these households do not make use of the financial opportunities/services afforded by customary banking establishments. Moreover, the market for stored-value cards, e.g., gift cards, continues to grow to unprecedented levels. As such, stored-value card consumers, many of whom may be underbanked, would likely desire the ability to make financial transactions beyond merely debiting from a fixed, stored value. These stored-value card consumers, may also desire to participate in savings activities utilizing their stored-value card account(s). As such, stored-value cards with additional transaction/savings capabilities are needed.